


Teachable Moments

by Persephonerose1313



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonerose1313/pseuds/Persephonerose1313
Summary: You are Gabriel’s wife.He’s the commander of a special black-ops unit called Blackwatch.Gabe picked up a young man with promise and has been training him for a while now. When he finds out McCree has never been with a woman, he calls you in to help teach the boy a thing or two.





	Teachable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> First time smuttiness! (First time for McCree and first time writting smut for me)  
> Sorry if it's horrible, but please enjoy!

“How can you still be a virgin?” Gabriel nearly spat his coffee out when Jesse finally confessed. The cowboy blushed deep.

 

“Just, never seemed like a good time I guess.”

 

“Do you even know what to do?” Reyes watched his charge closely and sighed. “Not even sex ed? Jesus, McCree.” He rubbed his forehead in exasperation. The cowboy refused to meet his commander’s eyes, finding the floor increasingly more interesting. Gabriel leaned back in his chair

 

“Why tell me this?”

 

“I...” McCree’s voice got softer and more mumbled as he tried to spit out what he was asking. “I was hopin’ that you knew of a place I could find a girl.”

 

Gabriel smirked. He knew someone that would be open to helping the boy. Gabe reached into his desk drawer and lightly touched his phone. “It turns out, I do know someone… But there are a few rules...”

 

 

 

 

I approached the door that hid my husband and his subordinate from me. I looked at my phone to the texts Gabe had sent to me.

 

 

_McCree needs our help Mi Amor._

_Oh? What’s wrong?_

_He’s wanting to practice being with a woman. Want to teach him a thing or two?_

_Is he okay with this? Are you okay with this?_

_Anything for you, Cariñ_ _a._

 

 

I rapped my knuckles against the door lightly, waiting for go ahead to enter. Gabe’s voice floated in from the other room. “Come in [Y/N], we’ve been expecting you.” A fire lit in the deepest part of my belly. Gabriel knew it had always been a fantasy of mine to be shared between him and somebody else.

And here was our chance.

 

As I entered, I loosened my robe. It slipped down, off of my shoulders and pooled around my feet. A gasp sounded from the corner. Jesse was sitting there, in just a t-shirt and training pants. His mouth gaped wide and his skin flushed even darker. Gabriel was reclined on the bed, wearing only his boxers.

 

“[Y/N], come here please.” Gabriel patted his lap. I obliged and draped myself across him. His fingers trailed up and down my arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Gabriel maneuvered us to be in front of the boy.

“Now McCree. You can’t just go all in at first, there needs to be a period of warm-up. You’ve got to get her ready.” His fingers traced over my collar bone while he kissed my neck. A soft groan escaped my lips. McCree nodded, entranced by what he was watching. “Uh-uh-uh” Gabe tutted. McCree’s hand froze mid-air. He had been about to touch the front of his pants. “Remember the rules, no touching until we say so.” I gave an apologetic shrug and tight smile. I was about to give the poor boy permission, but Gabriel captured my mouth with his own. His hands roamed my body, reaching my nipples. A gasp caught in my throat and my back arched, trying to get more friction and action going.

 

Gabriel hushed me. “Not yet, pet.” His feather-light touches started reaching lower, slowly. “Spread your legs for me.” Jesse moaned as he saw my glistening pussy. One hand slipped further down to trace over my hip bone, making me shutter. Down it went, lightly brushing the nub between my legs. I jolted with pent up arousal. I looked up at my partner. He smirked and held my gaze. Without looking up, he addressed Jesse. “A good way to get a girl worked up and ready for you is to go down on her. Go ahead, try it.”

 

Like a man possessed, Jesse rushed from his chair, to kneel at the edge of the bed. He looked up at you, watching you carefully. “You sure, darlin’?” He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. I could feel his hands on my knees, spreading me wider, allowing for more access. A tentative lick ran up the length of my slit. “Oh [Y/N]” He moaned into my core, giving me a few more licks. “You taste so good.” Gabriel grabbed my breasts, reminding me that he was still there. I could feel myself growing more and more wet as I was given more attention.

 

McCree’s tongue brushed my nub. My cheeks flushed with the pleasure he was giving me. I opened my eyes and stared down into his chocolate-y brown eyes. My juices being in his beard made me very pleased. “Is she ready sir?” He glanced up at Gabe, his hands shaking with anticipation. I could see one of his hands grasping at the front of his pants.

 

“I have to get you ready too.” I kept my voice soft and gentle.

 

“Stand up please.”

 

McCree stood up and pushed his pants and boxers down, bearing himself for us. He was already quite hard, but I still wanted to help him along some. I drug my tongue up the length of his shaft, ending at the tip before quickly taking him down. He moaned deeply and threaded his fingers into my loose hair. Gabriel pulled out his own cock and started stroking it while giving McCree instruction.

 

“[Y/N] feels nice, doesn’t she?” McCree nodded his head enthusiastically.

 

I reached out and took over stroking my husband, he needed some pleasure too.

 

McCree swelled in my mouth, making it harder to take him as deep as I wanted. I took in as much as I could, paying extra attention to the head. “Oh darlin’” He moaned. “Right there, That’s good.” McCree was breathless as I worked him over.

 

“Cariña, I think it’s time,” Gabe could only be patient for so long. I took McCree’s cock out of my mouth with one last kiss and Gabriel lifted me onto the bed. He layed back against the pillows and spread his legs. Crawling in between them, I took up my spot. I was on all fours, lowering my mouth onto my husband’s dick. What I couldn’t take in, I stroked with my hands. Gabe gently brushed my hair back and wrapped his fist around it, pulling slightly to let me know he was taking the lead.

 

“What do you say?”

“Thank you Papi” My words slurred around his cock.

 

“Thank you for what, mija?” He pulled a little harder.

 

“Thank you for your cock!” I let go of him so I could look into his hazel eyes. They had darkened with lust, but still held a tenderness. I smiled and went back to slurping on him.

 

While I was distracted, McCree had lined up behind me, following instructions as Gabe led him. His hands traced circles on my hips but he didn’t move. I was too wound up to wait any longer. I stopped sucking just long enough to urge the man on.

 

“McCree, please? Just get in me!” I didn’t want to play nice anymore, I just wanted to be filled.

 

“I hear ya, pumpkin,” He replied calmly, letting his hand slowly slide down my ass cheek. His fingers slipped into my slit, taking the slick to lube himself up. McCree lined his cock up and slipped inside with little resistance. Moans escaped from both of us. My moans reverberated against Gabe, making him groan.

 

McCree filled me up and hit me in just the right spot as he thrusted into my cunt. “Damn, darlin’” He stopped for a moment. “You feel so good. Taking my cock so well.” He dove in, hips touching my ass. McCree picked up the pace, nearing his end very quickly. “Sorry Pumpkin,” He groaned and stuttered, spilling himself into me. That sent me off into a release of my own. Tingles shot up from my toes, enveloping me in waves of pleasure. After I composed myself, I caught Gabe’s eye and he gave me a nod.

 

We gently rolled McCree off on me and onto the bed and I curled up at his side. Gabe got up to find things to clean up.

 

“Uh, What are you doing?” McCree’s voice was wore out and sleepy. “Snuggling you, is that okay? I kind of like after care. I can move if you don’t.” Now that the excitement had died down, I wanted to extra make sure McCree was okay. “Would you like some water or anything to eat?” Gabe popped back in with some towels, bottles of water, and little snacks. He used one of the towels on me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before climbing into bed next to me. I wrapped a sheet around me to cover up some.

 

McCree’s smile held a shy, bashfulness. “I think I’m okay with this.” He took a swig of water and snuggled in close. Gabriel ruffled his hair.

 

“So, When can we do this again?”

 

 

 


End file.
